ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiva's Training with a Keyblade
Both Kiva and Reia, who are a few miles away from Homer Hickam Jr., watched the satellite last night as it orbiting to the west. Afterwards, they rented a room from Holiday Inn to sleep afterwards. Next morning, Kiva woke up as she sees Reia returned from McDonald's. Reia: Morning. Kiva: Hey. What's that in the bags? Reia: Huh? Oh, right. I went to McDonald's and grabbed a few things for breakfast. Kiva: Wonderful! I love McDonald's! - Reia placed the food down on a table. Kiva: Say... I didn't know McDonald's came by in the 1950's. Reia: There's a lot of stuff your head might not handle so much. But, here. Enjoy yourself. Kiva: Thanks, Reia. - Kiva opened the wrapper and finds a biscuit sandwich with sausage, egg and cheese on it. Kiva: Wow... - Reia's breakfast is different, because she had a breakfast platter, including pancakes, sausage and a hashbrown. Reia: If you want more, I had ordered another one in this bag. Kiva: Wonderful! - Kiva began to eat her sandwich. Kiva: This is tasty. - Reia smiled at Kiva, as she is enjoying herself this morning. Reia: You're not allergic to anything, are you? Kiva: No. Why? Reia: Just curious. Kiva: Oh, okay. Reia: Is there anything you want to ask? Kiva: Well, I think I may have lots of questions about your childhood.. Reia: Most of the time, I spent my time training with my brother and saving Earth from anyone using...lost artifacts. Kiva: Gosh... Did you saved the planet? Reia: Yeah. We barely did. Then, we both decided that someone else from the outside world needs our help. So, we asked a dragon to summon a spaceship for us to travel into. It's complicated to say, but we made it to Conton City. For the next five years, everything around me changed so much. Kiva: Wow... You really had it rough. Reia: Yeah, I did. ...Let me show you what I learn. - Outside of Holiday Inn, and a few miles into the forest, it's safe for Reia to show off her Super Saiyan powers. To make things a little interested, Kiva brought her wooden katana with her. Kiva: So, why are we here? Reia: Just as an example. Plus, I don't want to cause an uproar and setting off car alarms nearby, if this take place in the parking lot. Kiva: Oh, okay. Reia: Then take a few steps back. - Kiva stand next to a tree where Reia transformed into a Super Saiyan with no effort. Kiva: Whoa... Reia, what is that? Reia: This is a transformation that Saiyans obtained through pain of loss. Legends called this form "Super Saiyan". Kiva: Seems cool. Reia: Yeah. Let's start your training. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva has her katana ready, while Reia goes defense with only one hand. Reia: Has Skipper taught you about combat? Kiva: Well, no. Reia: (Straight to basics, huh..) Alright, try a few swings on me. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva swings her katana at Reia as she blocks every one of her attacks. For a full minute, they fought until Reia returned to normal. Reia: At least you know how to wield a weapon now. You still have a long way to go, but as far as basics go, using a weapon properly can save your life and many others before you. Kiva: gosh Category:Scenes - Specials